Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to filtering devices for water features such as ponds, water gardens, and other bodies of standing water.
Description of the Related Art
Outdoor water features such as man-made ponds and other bodies of standing water have become very popular. Many of these water features contain live plants, and living creatures such as koi fish, and are often surrounded by other natural growths such as trees, bushes, grass, and other assorted plants. As a consequence, fallen leaves, grass, twigs, organic wastes, and other debris often end up in the pond and need to be removed.
Skimmers have been used to remove floating debris from ponds and other man-made water features. However, the currently available skimmers have drawbacks. In particular, pond skimmers often use a door mechanism to regulate the flow of water into the skimmer. The door mechanism prevents water inside the skimmer from flowing back out. However, the door mechanism can also trap fish swimming around the skimmer. If a fish inadvertently swims through skimmer door, the door becomes a physical barrier that prevents the fish from leaving the skimmer housing. Thus, there is a need for a pond water filtration system that is not potentially hazardous to fish and other living creatures. At the same time, the system should be robust and versatile to accommodate the various needs of pond owners.